Enough is Enough
by Kita chan
Summary: Why Wonder Woman should drink more often and Batman needs to admit he's in love.
1. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Batman didn't mind monitor duty on Christmas. Gotham was always quiet, it seemed even psychopaths wanted to spend time with their families. Batman leaned back in his chair watching the computer screens that haven't changed in the pass few hours. He doubt they would have, aside from last year, but Hal had taken care of that before it became a League problem. _Not a creature is stirring,_ Batman thought, _Not even a mouse._ The rest of the league was off doing some gift exchange. He couldn't recall who had forced him into, but he had ended up with the Flash. He reminded himself to ask Alfred what he had gotten Barry.

There was a knock behind him, causing him to turn around. Diana, Wonder Woman stood in the doorway, a sticky bow pressed on her head. "You didn't stay long..."

"I have monitor duty."

"Didn't even stay to get your present. Do you know who your Secret Santa is?" Diana didn't move, as if the door frame was holding her up.

Batman looked at Wonder Woman, his head cocked slightly, something was not right about her. Then it dawned on him. "Have you been drinking?"

Diana tried to make her way over to him, slowly as if she was walking on ice. "Guy was my Secret Santa...gave me these earrings," She stopped, leaning on the panel next him. Bruce leaned back in his chair, watching her for a minute. She was drunk, that was clear. And Guy was behind it. He crossed his arms, remembering when he caught Dick drinking with his buddies at 18.

He tried to remember what look he had use to get Dick to spill the beans, but it did not have the desired affect on Diana, "Don't look at me like that, I am getting to it! Well, he gave me these earrings, telling me how they remind him of me ...because... because... " She pulled the earring from her own ear, after a few tries, and is was a small loop with a claddagh symbol on it. "See, they symbolize loyalty, courage, and friendship, which are all things that Guy said I had! And then Barry was his Secret Santa and gave him a bottle of some kind of whiskey! So Guy said we should all share, and...and...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How much did you have?"

"Only a few shots..." The word came out more like shit. Batman couldn't help but to laugh. "What? I had never had whiskey before!"

"I can see that. Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have-" She pressed her finger to his lips, leaning in close.

"No, no, why are you not at the gift exchange? You didn't even stay long enough to get your own gift."

Batman pulled away, she was getting too close again. He turned back to the monitor, it suddenly become more interesting, even though there was nothing on the screen. Diana didn't seem to like that causing her to pull the chair toward her and plopping herself in his lap. "Don't you want to know who got you? Don't you want your present?" Diana seemed to be full of the liquid courage tonight. Batman shifted uncomfortably.

"I have a feeling I know who..."

"Oh really?" She leered at him a little, running her finger across his chin.

"Yes. What is with the bow Diana?"

She looked at him, and blinked a little. "Well...I didn't know what to get you..."

"I see you mulled it over...marinated in it."

"You aren't funny right now." She got up.

"I wasn't trying to be." He got up. They were close, dangerously close. "You are my Secret Santa...So, Where is my present?" She inched closer to him. Their noses were almost touching. _I should stop this...shouldn't I?_ Bruce asked himself. He didn't know the answer. And that scared him.

She leaned in, taking his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. Batman stood stunned for a second, and slowly putting his arms around her waist. It was chaste and yet full of promise. This was different than the kisses they had shared before. Not something as a ploy to hide themselves. Something honest. _Well, this is going to change a few things,_ Bruce thought. They parted, Diana placing her head on his shoulder.

"Diana..."

"Yea..."

"How big was that shot glass?" He whispered. This was an important question.

She with drew one of her arms, and demonstrated with the hand the size of the glass. "It was this tall," She should about three inches, and then turned her hand sideways, "By this wide. You know, a standard shot glass." Oh he was going to make them wish they were never born.

"Any ice?" She shook her head no,"You should get back to the party...I will join after my shift." Batman stiffen up a bit and she pulled away from him.

"Are you lying to me? Because I can tell you know."

While this was usually true, Batman was sure she couldn't given her current state."I know you can. And you should already know the answer to that."

She headed for the door, then stop to look back at him. "I...I am tired...I think I am going to go to bed...You are welcome to stop by my room later. We could...brood together...or something." That seemed more dangerous.

"Sure. Goodnight Diana."

"Goodnight Bruce." And with that she left.

Batman turned back to the screen, thinking about the best way to deal with Guy Garner and Barry Allen. Oh, they were going to get it.


	2. Rude Awakings

Rude Awaking

A/n: I thought this was going to be an one-shot. I was wrong. And I don't see Bruce admitting a damn thing.

Guy was resting comfortably in his bed. It was warm, and so inviting after a night of drinking. He was groggy, slowly waking up but fighting it all the way. After all, it was peaceful on the Watchtower slowly spinning above the earth the day after Christmas. He reminded himself to thank Barry for the bottle, it was a good choice. Another thing that was wonderful about the Watchtower is that the rate of spin that it had matched his hangover spin rate. He knew had too much, but hell, it was Christmas and it was worth it to see Diana drunk. He hoped that would hedge his bet on the pool and help relax the Batman just a little. Who couldn't like a drunk Amazon?

He rolled onto his back and yawned. His body wanted him up. His mind wanted to know why his body hated him so. And why there was a feeling that he wasn't alone. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, fighting to keep his eyes closed. He opened one eye for a second and thought he saw something. "Hello?" He asked to what he thought was no one in the room. But he was wrong.

Guy was jolted to fully awake with his body being slammed into the wall. He looked dazed, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he looked into the face of his attacker.

"Oh shit." He muttered, the Dark Knight of Gotham inches away from his face.

"Oh shit is right." Guy was now cursing the fact he didn't sleep with his ring on. "Why did you do it Guy?"

"Do what?" He asked, wishing he had some pants on. Being held up against the wall by Batman in his boxer shorts was not the way he had wished to start his day. "Be hung-over? Because I like drinking. And I can do it. Legally. Will you put me down?" He didn't want to fight. He wanted to go back to his warm bed, and sleep this off.

"Not that. What you did to Diana."

Guy closed his eyes, trying to remember what she had said. "She is an adult, and as she told me, I don't need to baby her, she can hold her liquor. She was either lying, or she had never met a bottle of whiskey."

Bruce was about to counter with something when there was a ruckus coming down the hall. Guy thanked his lucky stars that his odd guardian angel came in the form of Hal Jordan banging a pan with a wooden spoon. "HEY GUY!" He shouted on the top of his lungs, waking all the other hung over heroes down the hall, "I HEAR YOU GOT WHISKEY YOU DIDN'T SHARE!" Hal came into the room, pan and spoon in hand. "Damn Bruce, you beat me too it."

"Help." Was all Guy said, looking from Hal to Bruce, who still had him up against a wall.

Hal looked between the two, Bruce giving him a glare for interrupting. "What is going on here?" He asked, deciding this was not about screwing with Guy and his hangover.

"He got Diana drunk." Bruce said flatly. Guy took this moment to remember he could call his ring with his willpower, and decided to try it. The ring flew up toward him, but because of the excess effects of alcohol that had been in his system, bounced off his forehead and ended up rolling under the bed.

"Son of a bitch..." Guy muttered to himself, wondering how this morning could get any worst.

"You got Diana Drunk..." Hal said, looking at Guy, and then turned to Bruce, "And you are upset about it?"

"HEY! She did nothing she didn't want to do." Guy regretted that statement as soon it came out.

Bruce wanted Hal to leave. Preferably before he spoke at length about the situation he knew nothing about. "Yes. I believe we have been over that." He turn his attention back to Guy.

"And if I peeled back your Cowl right now...will you have hickeys?" Hal tried not to laugh when he saw what he thought was blushing coming from the Batman, so quick he wasn't sure if he saw it. After all, he wasn't the Flash. But he was Hal, and it was time to take it a step too far. He reached for the cowl in question, causing Bruce to drop Guy to floor and pull away from the two of them. "Oh Guy, I think our little Brucie has a girlfriend."

Guy laughed, then threw his hands over his month to try and cover up the noise he was making. He got the bat glare and went silent. Bruce turned his glaze to Hal, who had his arms crossed. "What? She did nothing she didn't want to do. And you did nothing you didn't want to do. I still fail to see why you had to pull my poor little friend Guy here out of his bed."

"Hey, I am not little." Guy defended himself, not sure about what exactly.

"Diana and I do not have that kind of relationship."

"Says the man who has hickeys from her, and has a habit of stealing peeks of her ass on missions. Yea, you ain't the only detective." Bruce knew he looked pissed, and that Hal was enjoying it. "Look, congrats. You are in the position that I can say with a lot of certainty half the men on this station would love to be in. The question is, what the hell are you waiting for?"

"It isn't like that."

"Oh yea, it isn't like that at all. You don't get jealous when she looks at another guy and punish the rest of us. You aren't in here bothering Guy because you like Diana. It's just because it's the completely rational thing to do. I mean, hell, he has a hangover. It's the best time to fuck with him." Hal said, his voice dripping with so much sarcasm that the room felt like it could become a pool any second. Guy stopped trying to rescue his ring from dust bunny hell to see Batman's face.

Bruce was back in a corner. He did the only logical thing. Denial. "Diana is a friend. Just a friend. Nothing more."

"Isn't she the spirit of truth? Damn she is gonna do a number on you." Guy said, going back to hunting his ring. He parroted back, as he searched, "Diana is a friend." He tried intimating the batman's voice, surprising very well, "Just a friend. Nothing more." He came out from his bed, ring in hand with a look of victory on his face.

It was short lived.

Bruce did the mature thing when someone is openly making fun of you. As he was on Guy's right side, he kicked Guy right below the rib cage, causing him to drop his ring, and it returned to the den of the demon dust bunnies. Guy sighed, "I don't know if I deserved that."

Hal looked at Bruce. "He is right you know. We all know, you might as well come clean."

Batman glared at Hal, but decided this was a battle he wasn't going to win. He brushed pass Hal, muttering, "A gentlemen never kisses and tells."

"When have you ever been a gentlemen?" Hal asked but Batman was already down the hall.

"Did we just get in trouble?" Guy asked from under the bed.

"Probably." Hal sighed. "Worth it."


	3. Boxing Day

Boxing Day

A/n: I am glad you all are enjoying it. It has been a lot of fun writing it. And hopefully there will be more.

Bruce new that he was in trouble the second he entered the monitor womb. Hal was talking to Superman. And now Clark beamed with a large smile on his face the second he saw Batman. _Holy hell, He knows. _Thought to himself. All this was too unnerving. He felt like he had been caught red handed returning to the scene of the crime. "Can I help you Clark?" _Act Casual. Act Casual. Nothing happened...That he needs to know about._

"I am just so happy for you. Can't I smile for two good friends of mine." _Damn the green lantern._

Bruce took a deep breath, and looked at Clark hard. "You know... I assumed Hal told you?" Hal just laughed. He was going to kill the Lanterns. Starting with Kyle. Just because he could. And because Kyle seemed a little bit afraid of him.

"Well, I heard it from J'onn, who got it screamed at him psychically by Dick, who heard it from Donna, who was in Dicks' room with him, ….as you know amazons have super hearing... which happens to be next to Guy's...so in a around about way I heard it from you." Superman looked smug. Bruce wanted to hit him but liked having all the bones in his hand not broken. "So what did you and Diana do last night? J'onn said you got Lucky."

"I fail to see how it is any of this is either of your business."

"We both know I could always go and ask Diana."

"...hhhhh..." He looked over at Hal, who was now sporting a large grin that rivaled what Clark had.

"So it is true..." Superman went to go put his hands on Bruce's shoulders, and the Batman threw them off. Within in a few seconds, the two were face to face.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I am not going to tell you anything, so don't try to get any information from me."

"What makes you think I am trying to get information from you? And that Hal hasn't said anything."

"Because you used the term 'Lucky'. And only Hal would speak like that."

"I do not." Hal said, now done watching and he wanted in on the Bruce torture. "He doesn't sound sure, does he Supes?"

"Yea. Really, you sound like you are grasping at straws." Superman crossed his arms and nodded to Hal.

"I wasn't finished. You are also a reporter, and we all know how soulless the free press is." Hal laughed at.

"Did you really just call me soulless?"

"I believe he did." Hal said, jumping in, "And I don't think we should let him get away with that." The two men looked at each other, then at Bruce. _Why do I feel like I should run?_ Bruce stayed stoic as the two super powered men came toward him. "I bet you he has hickeys, but I can't be sure. Should we investigate?"

"I believe we should." Clark answered, "After all, I am the one with a soulless job." Bruce was already taking steps back, and reaching for something out of his belt.

"Don't." He said, looking between the two. "You both are bigger than this." He suddenly felt like he was in boarding school again and about to get a beating. Most of the boys who tried to take him on were met with an ass kicking that haven't expected from a younger smaller boy. Only this wasn't a dog pile he was sure he wasn't going to come out on top of. He walked slowly backwards as the two advanced on him, planning to dart down the hall the second he got a chance. Not that he though he was going to get far, but he was not going down with out a fight.

Bruce had made one mistake, failing to take into account that Clark had grown up on the farm, and had learned to corral spooked animals. And in the end, he was acting like a spooked animal. The slow movements first, then the dart in a direction. He never had a real chance to take the short dart he was planning on, before Clark slammed him to a wall. Which meant he was not able to retrieve what he wanted from his belt, smoke bomb. The smoke bomb rolled between Hal's feet, who picked it up, "Look Clark, he was gonna try and ninja away." Hal's ring glowed for a second, and clamps appeared on the wall holding Bruce's wrist to the wall. "Hold his legs."

What happened next would haunt Hal and Clark for the rest of their days. Or at least remind them that Batman is not someone you want to mess with. They were so happy that they had trapped the Batman that they have forgotten one very, very important fact. The Batman booty traps his cowl, like any sane superhero who really need to hide their alter-ego, as bad as Bruce did.

Hal was giggling as Clark and him leaned in, the two of them grabbing two sides of the cowl. And that was when the flash bang went off. Clark and Hal fell back on the floor and Bruce was released from the ring's clamps. His cowl was now in pieces but it was worth it. "So...would you two like to try that again?" He said, going through his belt, and pulling out a new cowl.

"Why would you do that! AND YOU DO HAVE HICKEYS! Supes, are you seeing this?" Hal began to laugh hard.

"No Hal. If I open my eyes, you are going to have to deal with heat vision."

"Are the two of you done?" Bruce asked, pulling his new cowl into place.

"Brucie has a girlfriend, Brucie has a girlfriend," Hal chanted then stopped, realizing his own lack of female companionship. "Awww...I made myself feel bad."

"You plan for everything, don't you?" Clark asked, rubbing his forehead, but still not opening his eyes.

"Yes. And let's just leave it at that." At that moment, Diana walked into the room.

She looked between the three men, Clark holding his eyes shut and Hal rubbing his. Both men had pieces of cowl in their hands. "What are you all doing?" Hal keep blinking at her in an unnerving manner. Batman looked smug. She looked at Batman and added, rarely quietly, "I have been looking for you."

"Nothing." Superman said, speaking with his eyes shut, just at the same time Batman said, "He knows. They both do."

" He...You went after Guy, didn't you?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't." Bruce said, diplomatically. She didn't seem that upset.

Diana looked between them, again, "So, who all knows?"

"Everyone." Clark offered, finally able to open his eyes. Hal nodded in agreement.

Bruce seemed surprised, "Really?"

"I was going down the hall, with a wooden spoon and pan, banging it all the way. Then you burst out of Guy's room. Either you and Guy are dating, or you were mad he got Diana drunk." Hal said, "Because we all saw her drunk."

"Fair point."

Diana shrugged, "Well, if everyone knows..." She grabbed the front of Bruce's costumed into a kiss, which he didn't see coming, causing him to flail a little bit. "We don't have to worry about being discreet now do we? Oh, and we are going out to dinner tonight. A proper first date." She headed toward the door, "And don't be so hard on Guy, I knew what I was doing, do you really think I would let anyone take advantage of me?" The three watched her go, Bruce with a little bit of a dazed look on his face. "Be ready at 8." She called as she went down the hall.

"Bruce..." Clark started to say, but Hal jumped in.

"Don't, wait for it..." Hal said, as the Batman's half smiled turned into a small look of horror. "There it is!"

"Well...if I mess this up...I will have an island nation of warriors after me." Bruce said, in a small voice. "Oh this is going to be interesting..." His hand went to his lip, "And she split my lip."

"Oh come on Bruce, you get off on danger-" Hal piped in with.

"Hey! That isn't..." Batman interrupted, as a knee jerk reaction, then thought about a few of his ex's. Talia and Selena hitting the top of the list. "Okay...maybe I do...Hm." He had clearly never given it any thought before.

"And you wanted to make a rule about no dating within the team..."

"Hal."

"Yea?"

"Shut up."


End file.
